Quandary
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Six finds herself in a Quandary, regarding Earth...


**Quandary  
by chaoseternus**

I do not own nor do I cliam ownership of non-original characters and / or concepts contained within

* * *

Six was in a quandary; it was a quandary every cylon capable of free thought had been faced with since the discovery of the strange EM band signals from a bright yellow star on the periphery of known space. 

The Cylon race had been given a mandate from God to destroy the race known a 'humans', the race they were meant to supersede, the races that was, in effects, their parents. The destruction of the Twelve Colonies had been an easy enough task, but always in their minds there was this niggling doubt.

They had of course studied the heretical teachings and false beliefs of the Colonials, you need to understand your enemy in order to truly defeat them after all, and it had come quite swiftly to their attention that there just _might _be a thirteenth colony.

They had of course investigated such rumours; their exploration groups had as a result found the world known as Kobol and the ruins of an ancient civilisation that marred its otherwise pristine surface.

Indeed, the condition of the planet placed major doubts over the insistence in the heretical Book of the Word that a cataclysm of some sort had forced them to leave the planet but that was deemed to be only of minor significance. What was important was that Kobol truly existed; it meant that despite its corruption, some truth did lie within the false teachings of the humans.

That meant the colony known as 'Earth' could possibly exist.

Could possibly be a threat.

Further exploration groups were sent out, but were recalled without finding Earth to join the final assault on the colonies.

That was fine, with the destruction of the Colonies the cylons would be able to concentrate fully on the search for the possible thirteenth colony and if it truly existed, concentrate fully on their Gods mandate to destroy the humans utterly.

Then, Adama gave his famous speech and the situation changed.

He claimed that the senior commanders of the fleet knew where earth was, that was a possibility that could not be ignored, not just that if the Commanders knew of earth, they might have hid additional forces there just in case, but because it increased the chances of Earth actually existing, they weren't ruling out Adama lying after all, and could also reduce the time and effort expended in finding the Earth and completing Gods mandate.

Of course, it quickly became clear that if Adama was leading the fleet to earth, he wasn't taking a direct route, but still, the fleet was still heading in one general direction, a direction that would lead the fleet to Kobol. Did Adama know where he was heading? Did he know that Kobol lay in his path? Did Earth lie beyond the ancient world?

As a race, the Cylons had been torn, they knew of the Pegasus, of the Avenger, and of the other scattered groups still fighting, even the meagre resistance forces still present in the occupied territories.

By their Gods mandate, they had to be destroyed, military sense demanded that they be destroyed, but for all their technological superiority, granted to them by their Lord, they were not exactly numerous, that took time to attain and collectively they had decided not to wait that long to carry out their Gods mandate.

It meant they did no have the necessary numbers to swiftly and effectively deal with all the scattered resistance groups, maintain a picket over their space, defending their bases, maintain their surveillance over the _Galactica _and maintain a separate search for Earth.

The result was of course inevitable, they took more damage then they should have, their stretched condition allowing several resistance groups to begin to co-ordinate their actions. That was inexcusable… the resistance effectively controlled Gemon and they didn't have the forces available to do much about it!

Then the news came through, _Pegasus _had slipped the cordon, crippling a basestar in the process, the top-of-the-line Battlestar with its no-so-stable Commander had joined forces with the _Galactica _and her group of refugees.

That was a fuck-up of the highest order, a trio of Mark Three's had been excommunicated and exiled over the slip, their access to the resurrection net cut-off.

The two battlestars had then launched a daring and annoyingly successful attack on Resurrection Two and her escort, destroying the extremely valuable ship, thereby crippling the Cylon efforts for entire sectors as well as cleanly killing one of the escorting basestars and crippling the second.

To top it off, five resistance battlestars had appeared in orbit over Gemon, securing the resistance hold over that world and _none _of the five were ships that had previously been on the known survivors lists. Indeed, three of them were listed a 'Known Destroyed'

All of their estimates, all of the lists of known and suspected destroyed enemy vessels thrown into doubt in an instance.

Oh yea, and they had found Earth, they just couldn't do anything about it.

Gods First Commandment was 'Thou Shalt Not Kill The Believer, However They Shalt Worship Me'

Rather uncompromising words which some saw as overruling Gods Mandate to destroy humanity as like it or not, a goodly proportion of Earths population to believe, even if they didn't agree on how they should worship him.

Unfortunately, a large number of cylons thought that Gods Order to destroy humanity overruled his commandment. The fact that the Human Beelievers and by God, she had never thought such a phrase would even cross her mind, ignored that first commandment was an interesting point in their argument.

It was, to put it mildly, a total and complete mess and one that was on the verge of creating a religious war amongst her race, the Cylons, Gods own chosen servants.

That was unacceptable, and yet it was happening!

The entire race could be excommunicated for such and yet it didn't even end there.

The Earth-Humans had solid proof that the Human race originated on Earth, they had history older then every structure on Kobol the Cylons had bothered to date and yet, they hadn't yet discovered the secrets of interstellar flight.

There was no doubt in her mind, nor in any of the Cylon many-mind that something seriously weird was going on as far as Earth… and dare she say it, the first world was concerned.

And to top it off, she was here, looking very carefully through thick, armour plated glass in dimmed lights at an aged copy of the Earthers 'Bible', pretending to be one of them and desperately trying to hide her shock, dismay, indignation, fear, despair.

A lot of emotions, all triggered by the presence of their Gods Name among the writings of the Bible. The implications, the potential for Heresy…

Mere seconds ago she had thought the Earthers believers but if what she were reading was true, the Earthers were truly the believers… it was the Cylons who were the heretics.

Their God was named among the Human writings as a heretic, an angel who moved against God and was cast out. They named him as Lucifer.


End file.
